Waiting For You Patiently
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Troy has to go overseas for five months. Gabriella is five months pregnant with twins. Things in the middle east seem to be getting better and that does nothing but bring on more hope for Gabriella. But she does learn that she must wait for him patiently.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I'm doing way too much right now. "I Like You" has one more chapter and Not The Greatest Time Of Year sequel has another chapter coming up pretty soon. But I had to put this up before VaPrincess! She tried to steal it. Lol, jk! But she did have the exact same idea, and started writing it after I told some of my friends about it…**

**Enjoy!**

……………………

Gabriella Bolton sat up in bed; she had been awake for hours already. She just sat there, doing nothing, unless you counted thinking the same thing over and over again. What was she thinking you ask? She was thinking about her husband going off to war in three days. He wasn't going to be using all of those icky, complicated guns or anything, but he was going overseas for communications and stuff.

It doesn't sound like a big deal, but it is. Did you know that with him being Senior Chief of Communications made him a target if his command got ambushed, he'd be one of the first to get killed? Okay, so he had a waaay bigger chance at coming home than the actual Seals and stuff, in fact it was almost a guarantee! But it killed her to find out he was going to miss their twin's birth!

Yes, she was already 5 months along, but Troy would be gone for 5 months! She wasn't going to be pregnant for 5 more months! She had at least 3 and a half to go and Troy would miss all of it!

Ugh, she really needed to stop stressing over all of this. It wasn't good for the babies. She smiled at the thought of it. She was going to be a mommy very soon, not to just one but two beautiful babies. Maybe she should videotape the way she felt. You see she and Troy had been recording her entire pregnancy. Everything! The appointments, going shopping for groceries, watching TV! Gabriella had to admit it they were a bit obsessed.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the video camera off of her bedside table.

Gabriella made sure that once she was in the bathroom, that she locked the door. She slowly and carefully sat down on the edge of the bathtub turning the video camera on and placing it on the counter.

"Hey my sweet little unborn angels. It's your mommy. I've gotta make this quick before your daddy wakes up. I'm really going to miss him, he leaves really soon and he isn't going to be able to see you until he gets back," Gabriella rambled on and on. She began telling them the things she was going to miss the most about Troy and how many trees she would waste writing letters to him. She finally finished up after about an hour's worth of gabbing she decided to go back to bed.

She tiptoed in as quietly as possible and set the camera back in its rightful place. She rubbed her stomach protectively before turning over to her side. She snuggled into Troy's chest and inhaled his scent.

"I'll miss you," she whispered quietly before drifting off to sleep.

………………………………

**So there it is. I won't be writing it until I'm done with "I Like You" and on at least chapter four of the N.T.G.T.O.Y sequel so yeah. It shouldn't be too long.**

**Peace and Coo Coo Bananas **

**Mikki Z.E outties **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! First update of the New Year! Yahoo! Enjoy!**

…………………………..

Gabriella woke up late that morning to an empty bed. Grrr, she thought, he went out running again.

Putting a hand to her stomach she said, "Your daddy is being a very bad man! He promised no work until he had to go. Should exercising count as work?" She felt a kick in her lower abdomen. Laughing, Gabriella nodded, "I'm glad we all agree, now let's go make us some breakfast."

……………………………..

Gabriella finished up the dishes quietly; it had been an hour and still no word from Zac. She began chewing her lip as she sat down at the island to eat.

Just as she finished eating she heard the door open. Troy was home and Gabriella was angry.

"Gaby! Babe, I'm home," she heard him yell and the sound of something rustling as he shut the front door.

"I'm not talking to you Mr. No-Work-Until-I-Leave," she hissed angrily, hot tears filling her eyes.

"I wasn't working, I was getting you a present," Troy said coming into the kitchen smiling. He was holding balloons, a teddy bear, but what stuck out the most was the Kay Jewelers bag he was holding.

"Troy!" she gasped excitedly jumping down from her chair and running over to her husband excitedly.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked holding his wife lovingly.

A smirk spread across Gabriella's face as she grabbed the bag from his hands.

"Depends on what you got me," she smiled. Holding her hand over her stomach as she opened the bag she pulled out a long grey Kay Jewelers box. She smiled just as she was opening the box. She gasped when she pulled out a gold necklace with the symbol of a mother holding two babies. On each side of the circle there was an empty hole.

"Troy?" she asked pointing to one of the empty sockets. He smiled even harder.

"That is for when he babies are born, there we get their birthstones put in, I left it empty just in case," Troy explained. Gabriella was no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Troy, I love it," she smiled, "And we won't get them put in until after the baby's are born and you are home."

Troy pulled her into a close embrace before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered before nuzzling her head into his neck.


	3. Author's Note

**Hi everybody! I know I haven't updated anything up here lately but I have permanently lost my flash drive. I really need your help and ideas in order to get this story up and running again. Unless, you would like the story to be permanently stuck on hiatus. **

**Hope you send me some inspiration, **

**Mikki**

**P. S****à**** The chosen idea for the next chapter, whoever it is from will get a full on dedication and on-going sneak peeks on future chapters! **


End file.
